Undignified Love
by ShirishaTeddy
Summary: Swaron share some intimate moments..


**_It was the time when they were returning from Rinni's engagement. Sharon had a surprise for Swayam that evening when she was in a Saree. She knew Swayam would love it and he did. Swayam was going to drop Sharon home when their car stopped and Swayam said it will take time. It was raining and both were wet in the rain. They then saw a hut at some distance and ran there. They found no one there. Sharon was shivering and Swayam saw that._**

 ** _Swayam lighten his lighter, it's a room with lump of hay on 1 side, broken woods, furniture, useless stuff, so sure no 1 will cm here or no 1 mind if they stay there. Swayam closed the door to stop the storm coming inside. It's getting colder and colder. Swayam arranged the bone fire; Sharon quickly came near to it. She was shivering. She was rubbing her hands to get rid of cold. While running hands in hairs her eyes fall on Swayam, who was staring her for a long time. Sharon heart start beating fast, her wet sari exposing her body completely, and she was sure of the way he was fixing his eyes with same old passion and desire + love, her heart will jump out soon. For diverting him she said: baht thand hai na, sari bilkul bheeg gai he..., trying to dry._**

 ** _Swayam without moving his eyes: to utaar do._**

 ** _Sharon looked at him with wide eyes, now by his words she is sure of his intensions. Swayam stood up, she moved a little back trying to pull her sari down, which is stuck to her body, to cover her bare stomach. He run his finger in his hairs, while looking her, he start unbutton his shirt, Sharon breath kept increasing. He took out his black shirt from his muscular body. His body was shining in fire. She tried to look away but not so easy for her to leave such a hot and sexy view of her love. He took out his belt, Sharon face expression were same to the small girl who sees her maths teacher when she is not prepare her test. Swayam took steps to her; she took back steps till she reached the wall. Swayam came close to her, that he could her fast breath. May be this was not the1st time, that they were closed. But she could feel herself like a newlywed bride, whose shyness has no limits to see his prince charming near her. he moved his arms, bent down, came more close to her, she closed her eyes, letting her lips for him, bcoz her heart too knew, he deserve a kiss. She was waiting for his kiss, heard a loud bang. He was still near her, but was busy in closing the wooden window which was just behind her back. After closing he pulls his arms back and moved to bone fire with a smirk. ya he was too thirsty for her, but his 1st priority was to" tease ms Sharon Raiprakash, no, would be Mrs. Sharon Swayam Shekhawat ." Sharon just wanted to give him all the "galiyan" of world. this stupid is not going to change, nor she wanted him to change. She knew well how to deal with this arrogant saruu. Swayam was smiling on the fact, he was going to spend each and every moment of life with his baat cutter. He got hit by something, he saw it's her earring, the rain of her jewelry started hitting hm. he shouted "ye kya kr rhi ho? Sharon replied loudly from the back of hay lump " uttaar rhi hunn " he opened his mouth withed, got her sari on his face. His heart skip a beat .she took the black cloth which was covering the hay. she took out her leg,on which she was wearing his given anklet. his eyes slowly moved up to her bare sexy leg. her look blow out his mind, she came out covering her body from chest to thigh._**

 ** _Swayam wanted to jump on her, only god knows how he controlled himself. She sits on a hay lying In front of him drying her hairs. Sharon: thand baht hai naa ?_**

 ** _Swayam: (in mind) it's hot ! nahi , haan_**

 ** _she got up went to window ,the drop of rain just added fuel to fire, which was rapidly growing in his heart. Swayam burns his finger mistakenly as he was near the fire., Sharon ran to him and took it into his mouth. she was about to go but Swayam pulled her, he kissed her ear, neck but she push hm. then the game began, she ran to tease him. Swayam ran behind him. Seeing his irritation she laughed .while running she looked back, no 1 was there. she looked for Swayam. he cm from back, pull her close to him "i love u" he kissed her deeply ,her fingers run into his hairs. It started in a soft kiss but soon turned passionate. She could feel words in the kiss, by adding flavor of love it became unique and precious. they fall on the hay. his kisses moved to her chin , neck to her bare shoulder. While kissing he kept repeating "i love u" Sharon closed her eyes to feel hm. he was tracing her leg by his foot. Suddenly he heard from her, "Swayam". He looked at her. "Meri Saree sukh gayi hogi" she said with a mischievous smile. Swayam smiled and stand straight. She too stood up and turned. Swayam lowered his face smiling._**

 ** _Sharon: I love u Swayam!_**

 ** _Swayam: I love u too!_**


End file.
